clubpenguinadminsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Awesome335
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Admins Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Game Show Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 00:26, May 13, 2012 Veto: COPPA Blocking Dear Admin, I am writing to you this message for one reason and one reason only: saving the community of our wiki. Lately, many users got blocked for revealing their age. Most of them new. Some of them were blocked even if they are only 11 or 12, but already great editors. The new policy has caused major blocks from technical reasons- blocking users that even didn't know what COPPA means or it's against these rules to reveal your age if you're less than 13. What you may NOT know (yes, including other admins and bureaucrats), is that even you are less than 18 you must NOT reveal your age, unless your parents give you a permission. Yes, that's right, but i can't picture any of you that are over 13 saying "mom, dad, can i tell my age in the internet?". It's just too weird. I ask you to join me and to remove this stupid rule from our wiki. I said "stupid" because COPPA was created for protecting children, but no one will wait for you in chat and stab you in a knife, believe me. We're not the kind of teenagers that give their address to everyone they meet on the web and think he's cute. Our wiki is a fully-speed machine that works from day to night without resting, and i can easily see how it's getting less active and more rusty with no oil in the engine that is our community. Yours, Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Of course it is not possible to remove COPPA from the wiki policy as it is part of wikia terms of use, but blocking someone for many many years is just not practical and will most of the time cause the retiremet of the user without allowing him to keep contributin to the wiki. So if it is not possible to disable COPPA, at least the "punishment" should not be that cruel. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear Admin, You are invited to an admin meeting in the Club Penguin Wiki Admins wiki, on June 21, 2012, 15:30 GMT [http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/city.html?n=769 (click here for the Greenwich time)]. Please make it to the meeting. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi I wanted to say something. First of all, i really don't care who requested removing my user rights. If i'm not doing my job well, i would expect users to complain (if so, i will have nothing to do but to resign). I'm disappointed nor you or shrimp could tell me this and explain what you think. P.S. i asked you in chat why you requested a check user, but you logged off. I don't want this message to sound like a rough cliche, but we are all deisent people so we can handle this and find a solution by speaking. P.S.S. you don't understand that this is really not the right thing to do now. We have many vandalism and spam recently from this Yoshimario, and if all you can think about is to lower the administration, please try to do something to prevent the vandalism. Thank you for your attention. Once again, i hope this doesn't sound as if i want to complain, but please sare your opinion about the way i work in this wiki, so at least i can know what is possiby wrong with what i'm doing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi is back I've given Roger Hey.youcp and Shurow admin rights- as they are the only 200% trustable users that are on when Yoshi attacks. I've also given Wasp CM rights- he is online when there are no mods. *DO NOT REMOVE THESE RIGHTS* I have also asked in the VSTF wiki to check the wiki today at the time i predict Yoshi will attack. This message has been sent to the rest of the admins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ Hello admin, please read this page. It as about wiki improvement ideas by Mixer2301. Thank You- Mixer2301